In drilling wells, the passage of the drill string through highly porous gas formations causes considerable difficulty since the liquid, such as mud, in the well which can prevent a blowout can rapidly flow into the formation and the gas from the formation enters the well bore with limited prospects of immediately controlling the gas and continuing drilling into a lower oil formation.